Differentiated Steps
by Min Zucker
Summary: [Chaptered] Meski langkah Jihoon harus dibedakan, ia akan tetap melangkah. Meski takdir yang menunjuk Jihoon menjadi vampir, ia tidak akan menyerah. Berjuang dengan menyembunyikan identitas yang ia miliki, memang tidak mudah. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh pasrah. SoonHoon! T to M rated.
1. prolog

_© crownacre, 2015_

 **DIFFERENTIATED STEPS  
** _ **meski langkahku dibedakan aku akan tetap melangkah**_

 _(sad)omance, hurt/comfort, fantasy | T to M rated | Chaptered_

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

.

 _ **Cast(s)**_

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Lee Chan, dan yang lain akan bertambah seiring berkembangnya imajinasiku.

 _ **Pairing**_

SoonHoon ofc. Sisanya—bertambah seiring berkembangnya imajinasi #grins

.

 _Lemme tell you—this story inspired by:_

 _Mainly Orange Marmalade  
School 2015: Who Are You (not sure)_

 _Seventeen Project_

 _and my imagination._

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **Jihoon**_ tidak terlahir sebagai manusia, ia ditunjuk oleh takdir untuk menjadi vampir dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Semua orang di dunia ini membenci vampir! Meski sekarang bangsanya bukan lagi monster penghisap darah tetap saja _image_ vampir di mata orang adalah monster mengerikan. Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa Jihoon lakukan hanyalah menguatkan hatinya dan menghadapi segala rintangan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

.

 _ **Soonyoung**_ terlalu dingin, semua orang yang mendekatinya selalu ia abaikan meski itu si _diva_ Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang bisa memasuki dunianya meski melakukan berbagai cara. Hingga suatu hari datang siswa baru di kelasnya yang bertingkah begitu aneh dan justru membuat dirinya penasaran—yang tanpa sadar akhirnya jatuh pada pemuda itu.

.

 _ **Wonwoo**_ adalah si _diva_ , semua orang selalu mengaguminya sebagai si cerdas yang anggun dan begitu mengagumkan. Tidak ada yang mampu menolaknya dan menggores hatinya karena merasa tidak _dipandang_. Tapi nyatanya Soonyoung adalah alasan utama kenapa ia harus marah dan bersikap seperti orang bodoh yang berhati licik. Wonwoo yang tidak biasanya menjadi si mengenaskan kali ini harus menjadi yang ditolak mentah-mentah.

.

 _ **Seungcheol**_ sejujurnya seseorang yang baik, tapi ia sering bersikap angkuh dan seolah dirinya _cassanova_. Sama seperti Jihoon—ia tidak dinasibkan menjadi manusia, dirinya adalah si _monster_. Hanya saja—jangan pernah mencoba bermain dengan Seungcheol, karena ia begitu menyeramkan meski semua vampir mengklaim diri dan yang sama seperti mereka bukan monster.

.

" _Meski mereka bilang aku tidak bisa, aku akan mencoba."_

Karena jika tidak mencoba, mana tahu jalan yang sebenarnya ada?

.

" _Jika memang tidak ada jalan, aku akan membangun jembatan."_

Tidak ada jalan bukan berarti tidak ada lintasan lain, 'kan? Jika di situ ada sungai, mungkin jembatan tidak buruk juga.

.

" _Tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu aman atau tidak, yang jelas aku mencoba."_

Beberapa kali gagal membuat jembatan, pun akhirnya pasti akan berhasil. Coba dan coba lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuat jembatan, 'kan?

.

 _Jika boleh memilih—_

Jihoon juga mau untuk memilih nasibnya menjadi apa dan menyukai siapa.

Soonyoung juga mau tidak mencintai apa yang ia benci ataupun membenci yang ia cinta.

Wonwoo juga mau menjadi seseorang yang bisa menahan diri dan egonya.

Seungcheol juga mau selalu menolong orang yang ia suka bukan menyakitinya.

Hanya saja itu bukan hal yang takdir tentukan untuk mereka,

satu-satunya yang bisa mereka pilih adalah mengikuti segala alur yang Tuhan siapkan dan memperbaiki simpul-simpul tidak rapi. Jika sudah ada simpul _indah_ yang terbentuk dalam benang merah yang terikat pada kelingkingnya tentu tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Jadi—begitulah nasib mereka, segala yang mereka mau tidak semudah itu mereka dapat karena itu bukan jalur merah mereka.

.

.

 _ **author note**_

Annyeong! Mencoba membuat cerita rumit setelah menonton ulang drama School 2015 dan Orange Marmalade (kalau ini plus komiknya) di folder laptop. Mungkin ini nanti semacam perpaduan Who Are You dan Orange Marmalade, tapi lebih banyak Orange Marmalade yang itu gabungan dari drama plus komiknya. Ada juga imajinasiku sendiri sih.

Omong-omong soal cast—hm, apa terkesan terlalu maksa? Aku bingung mau siapa yang antagonis tapi suka Soonyoung, akhirnya aku pilih Wonwoo. Hehe. Aneh ya?

Oh iya, btw, aku mau kasih tahu. Aku lagi sungguhan sibuk, jadi aku bakal buat ff ini di sela-sela kesibukanku. Aku nggak akan ngulur ff ini, aku bakal post secepat yang aku bisa—dan aku bersumpah aku bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin buat ga update terlalu lama.

Jadi, review mungkin bisa membantu membangun semangatku membuat fiksi ini!


	2. what jihoon think?

_© crownacre, 2015_

 **DIFFERENTIATED STEPS  
** _ **meski langkahku dibedakan aku akan tetap melangkah**_

 _(sad)omance, hurt/comfort, fantasy | T to M rated | Chaptered_

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

.

 _ **What Jihoon Think?**_

Sekolah? Maksudmu—tempat untuk belajar itu, 'kan?

Tidak, tidak ada tempat bertemu teman. Aku tidak memiliki teman di sana—tidak ingin, tidak berniat untuk memiliki teman walaupun hanya satu di sana. Teman… buatku berarti seseorang yang akan bertemu dengan intensitas enam kali dalam tujuh hari. Sungguhan enam kali karena aku tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan mereka di akhir pekan meski mereka meminta. Oh, lagi pula tidak ada yang mau memintaku melakukan itu.

Hey, jangan menasihatiku. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya begini, tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah bosan dengan mereka yang berlebihan, menendangku menjauh seolah aku adalah kesalahan padahal aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat menyakiti. Mereka selalu menilaiku si jahat, itu yang membuatku tidak ingin berdekatan dengan mereka. Jadi—memutuskan untuk bersekolah dan hanya menjadi siswa diam yang tidak berniat berteman adalah pilihan terbaik yang ada di pikiranku.

Mereka bilang aku terlalu dingin dengan wajah manis yang menarik—oh, pendengaranku memang cukup baik—, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menjadi diriku yang dingin meski mereka berharap aku menjadi seseorang yang hangat dan penuh senyuman. Seperti anak kecil yang lugu dan selalu membawa energi positif karena tingkah menyenangkannya.

Alasanku seperti ini? Apa kurang jelas? Aku tidak suka mereka yang sangat ingin menghabisi vampir, padahal kami tidak pernah berniat menyakiti mereka. Kami bahkan menggunakan darah hewan untuk makanan, bukan darah manusia. Kami mengikir gigi taring kami tiap bulan meski rasanya sakit. Kami membiarkan hormon kami berubah sedikit demi sedikit, membuat mata merah berubah menjadi ungu karena kekuatan darah hewan yang tidak sehebat darah manusia. Kami mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tetap ingin mendorong kami menjauh? Itu menyakitiku—sungguh.

Sekarang aku berada di sekolah baru, setelah aku mengalami banyak cobaan, dikucilkan dan diberi tatapan tidak suka bercampur takut, aku memilih untuk pindah. Pindah bersama keluargaku ke tempat yang lebih baik, lebih dekat dengan banyak teman-teman vampir ayah yang kata mereka tempatnya cukup aman dibanding tempatku tinggal sebelumnya—sejujurnya aku tidak yakin apa makna aman itu. Tapi aku sungguhan berharap bahwa tempatku tinggal kali ini sungguhan aman.

Sekarang, di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas di sekolah baruku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berteman. Jika sebelumnya aku memiliki satu teman di sekolah lama dan ia menerimaku, aku pikir tidak lagi untuk saat ini. Aku akan membiarkan diriku hanya menjadi si misterius yang dingin agar tidak ada yang mau mengorek apapun tentang diriku.

Ah, ya, sepertinya alarmku baru saja berbunyi. Itu alarm berangkat sekolah. Aku perlu berangkat sekarang, semoga aku bisa menjalani hari pertamaku dengan baik di sekolah baruku. Kali ini aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, aku tidak akan di keluarkan lagi dari sekolahku. Semangat, Lee Jihoon!

 **tbc.**


	3. new school and new friend?

_© crownacre, 2015_

 **DIFFERENTIATED STEPS  
** _ **meski langkahku dibedakan aku akan tetap melangkah**_

 _(sad)omance, hurt/comfort, fantasy | T to M rated | Chaptered_

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

.

 _ **New School and New Friend?**_

Jihoon —pemuda bertubuh kecil dan rambut _blonde_ pucat dengan lelehan warna merah di atasnya— meremas ujung bajunya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah yang baru. Tidak ada yang spesial, rasanya masuk sekolah baru adalah hal wajar dalam hidupnya karena dirinya yang tumbuh dan besar untuk berpindah. Ia sekarang duduk di kereta menuju tempat sekolahnya berada, menyiapkan diri dengan memainkan jemarinya agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi selama bersekolah di Hanlim High School nanti. Ia perlu antisipasi, tapi memikirkan terlalu banyak tidak akan membuat antisipasinya berarti.

Matanya mengedar, mencari bagian mana yang sekiranya menarik untuk ia perhatikan selama berada di atas kereta. Hanya saja, normalnya kereta, tentu semua orang akan duduk diam atau berdiri tenang sambil berpegangan. Tidak ada suara berisik. Jadi Jihoon pikir memang tidak akan ada sesuatu yang bisa ia perhatikan.

Mata Jihoon berhenti bergulir saat menemukan seseorang dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya, seorang laki-laki sipit yang berdiri tegak di dekat pintu sambil berpegangan. Ia pikir orang itu sedikit konyol mengingat ini masih lumayan pagi dan kereta tidak benar-benar penuh, masih banyak bangku kosong yang bahkan jika ia ingin tidak ada orang di sebelahnya pemuda itu masih bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi apa peduli Jihoon, ia tidak akan benar-benar memikirkan kenapa orang itu harus berdiri di sana karena itu memang bukan urusannya.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu menyenangkan agar dirinya tidak kembali gugup mengingat rasa sakitnya saat di dorong menjauh dan dimaki setelah beberapa waktu sebelumnya mengenalkan diri di depan kelas barunya.

" _Monster!"_

" _Dia benar-benar mengerikan!"_

" _Menjauhlah, monster jahat!"_

Pemuda dengan tubuh kecil itu meremas celananya, bukannya hal menyenangkan, ingatan mengerikan justru mengusik otak. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana orang-orang memakinya dan menjelekkannya, memberi banyak teror yang mengatakan dirinya monster.

" _Apa maumu, monster?"_

" _Aku takut darahku habis jika aku mencari masalah dengannya."_

" _Monster memang pintar berdalih."_

Lagi. Suara-suara mengerikan itu lagi. Jihoon tidak suka—terlalu mengerikan. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu.

" _Aku takut."_

" _Aku rasa aku harus pindah sekolah."_

" _Siapa yang mau menerimanya selain bangsanya sendiri?"_

"He–hentikan!" Jihoon memekik, menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari banyak orang. Ia meringis, menunduk banyak kali karena merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan apapun karena itu hanya akan membuatnya makin terusik.

Seorang pria yang sekiranya sudah kepala tiga di samping Jihoon menoleh, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-ah—tidak," pemuda manis itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan pelan.

Orang yang tadi bertanya mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri. Jihoon baru sadar bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai saat melihat orang yang di sampingnya berdiri, ia pun ikut berdiri saat mendapati tujuannya. Sayangnya karena terlalu terburu-buru ia tanpa sengaja menyenggol orang di sampingnya tadi dan membuat satu kotak berisi susu stroberi jatuh.

Jihoon meminta maaf banyak kali sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk untuk meraih kotak susu itu. Yang tersenggol oleh Jihoon mendelik, kaget karena benda yang ada di genggamannya kini sudah berpindah ke lantai. Orang itu menunduk lebih cepat dari Jihoon bahkan sebelum punggung Jihoon benar-benar melengkung untuk membungkuk, tapi sayangnya mereka berdua sama-sama kalah cepat dari seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menginjak kotak susu stroberi itu—

—dan ternyata itu bukan susu. Itu darah.

"Astaga!" Semua orang memekik panik, Jihoon sendiri jadi kosong untuk beberapa saat setelah cipratan cairan pekat warna merah itu mengenai sebagian wajahnya.

Pria itu mendongak dalam posisi berjongkoknya, matanya bersinar ungu memandang orang di sekeliling. Jihoon sendiri terkejut, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menutup hidungnya menyadari bahwa bau yang menguar saat ini adalah bau darah. Semua orang terlihat sama-sama panik, mereka mencoba menjauh dari si vampir yang tepat saat itu juga entah beruntung atau sialnya pintu kereta terbuka. Orang yang matanya bersinar ungu tadi berlari cepat ke luar, meninggalkan banyak orang lain dengan rasa takut dan terkejut.

"Apa tadi vampir?"

"Mengerikan."

"Matanya bersinar ungu tadi!"

Sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar, sayangnya tubuh Jihoon jadi makin lemas. Ia baru saja mencium bau darah dan sekarang tubuhnya jadi sulit terkontrol.

"Tidak—aku tidak boleh," Jihoon menggumam dalam tubuh lemasnya. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya karena bau besi bekarat yang sangat ia kenali kini mengusik indra penciumannya.

"Hey," suara lelaki yang sekiranya seumuran dengan Jihoon membuatnya setengah tersadar. Yang bersuara tadi berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon yang sekarang tengah bertumpu tubuh pada lutut sambil menutup rapat hidungnya. "Kau baik?"

Angguk. Jihoon hanya mengangguk, tapi ia masih menunduk.

"Kita satu sekolah, 'kan? Kau harus cepat atau kau akan terlambat," lelaki itu kembali bersuara.

Yang diajak bicara mengerang pelan, ia menatap orang yang tengah berjongkok itu. Orang yang tadi ia pikir aneh karena memilih berdiri daripada duduk di bangku. Jihoon membuka mulutnya, tapi kembali ditutup. Saat tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup hidung ia bawa turun, ia kembali membuka mulut. Sialnya bau menyenangkan yang mampu membuat tubuhnya tak terkontrol kembali mengusik hidungnya.

Manis. Yang kali ini tercium begitu manis.

Napas Jihoon memberat, ia memajukan tubuhnya perlahan untuk meraih bau manis itu. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia perlu mencecap bagaimana rasa sesuatu yang baunya begitu menyenangkan.

Dapat. Jihoon sudah menemukan apa yang berbau manis. Tanpa sadar mata coklat terangnya berubah ungu, ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengecup bau menyenangkan itu sebelum—

"K-kau baik?"

Tubuh itu seketika berdiri, mata ungunya kembali menjadi coklat dengan cepat. Ia menunduk dalam sebelum akhirnya berlari ke luar dari kereta. Yang masih berjongkok itu mengerutkan kening bingung.

Pemuda yang masih di kereta itu berdiri, ia melirik jam tangannya. "Eum—jika kau terlalu lama kau bisa terlambat."

.

Jihoon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, beberapa noda darah tadi membuat warna merah pada seragam serta wajahnya. Ia meringis tipis saat lidahnya tanpa sengaja merasakan rasa cairan merah pekat itu pada bibirnya.

Ia menyalakan keran air di wastafel, menggunakan air yang mengalir itu untuk membersihkan bajunya dari noda darah sebelum darah itu kering. Matanya menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin dan membersihkan darah pada kerah bajunya setelah yang ada pada lengan bajunya bersih. Tersenyum puas saat menyadari warna cairan pekat itu sudah luntur karena air yang ia gunakan.

Sekarang ia menatap wajahnya, menatap dirinya dalam pantulan cermin yang penuh dengan noda darah pada kulitnya. Matanya menatap lurus sementara tangannya mengusap perlahan noda darah itu. Saat sampai di bibir, ia menyentuh darah itu cukup lama.

"Aku… tertarik pada darah… manusia?" Gumaman tipis lolos begitu saja saat darah di bibirnya sudah ia sentuh dengan telunjuk, lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menjilat darah itu. "Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Jihoon melangkah dengan tenang, memasuki sekolah besar bertliskan Hanlim High School di depan dan melewati gerbangnya setelah meminta izin pada satpam yang berjaga. Ia masuk dengan napas berat yang ia hembuskan perlahan setelah sebelumnya harus menahan napas untuk berdoa dan berharap banyak pada sekolahnya.

"Hanlim High School," lelaki itu berbisik pada dirinya. "Kali ini akan menjadi sekolah terakhirku sampai aku lulus, aku tidak boleh dikeluarkan lagi dari sekolah."

Saat matanya sibuk mengedar, ia menemukan sebuah plang bertuliskan tata usaha, ia pun masuk ke sana sesuai dengan yang satpamnya beri tahu.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan oleh karyawan di situ ia pun di bawa menuju ruang kelasnya. Sebelas-tiga.

Saat pintu di buka, ia mendapati seorang lelaki tengah mengerjakan soal dan guru wanita dengan potongan rambut pendek berdiri di sebelahnya. Guru itu melangkah menghampiri sang karyawan dan lalu karyawan itu membisikkan sesuatu. Sang guru tersenyum dan meraih lengan Jihoon setelah karyawan itu melangkah pergi, ia membawa diri Jihoon berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru, anak-anak. Kupikir dia membiri kesan yang lucu dengan datang terlambat di hari pertama," guru itu tertawa yang diikuti siswa di hadapannya. "Baiklah, aku rasa kau perlu mengenalkan dirimu."

"Eum—," Jihoon tersenyum tipis, ia menatap lurus ke depan dan membungkuk pelan dengan sopan. "Namaku Lee Jihoon, senang mengenal kalian."

"Baiklah Lee Jihoon, aku rasa kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Chan. Chan, angkat tanganmu, biar Jihoon bisa menemukanmu."

Seorang lelaki yang duduk di belakang mengangkat tangan dengan senang, ia menunjukkan senyum cerianya pada Jihoon saat langkahnya sudah dekat dengan meja. Jihoon duduk dengan tenang setelah meletakkan tasnya, sementara Chan yang ada di sampingnya terlihat begitu antusisas.

"Hai, Jihoon-ah! Aku Lee Chan, marga kita sama, eum! Kau keren sekali, pelajaran sudah lewat dari setengahnya," Chan terkekeh kecil sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Yang di ajak bicara pun hanya tersenyum canggung mendapati sambutan sangat ceria dari teman sebangkunya.

Jam istirahat tiba, tapi bukannya keluar, semua anak justru sibuk dengan ponsel mereka dan menonton video yang sedang ramai di internet.

Vampir.

"Dia terlihat mengerikan!"

"Oh—jika aku di sana, mungkin aku sudah menangis."

"Bukannya itu seragam kita?"

"Oh aku penasaran siapa orang beruntung sekaligus sial itu!"

Jihoon menghembuskan napas pelan, mendengar semua percakapan-percakapan berlebihan teman sekelasnya membuatnya jengah. Ia baru saja mau beranjak berdiri untuk ke luar sebelum seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung menghalangi langkahnya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Lee Jihoon!" Jihoon mengerjap, mendongak sedikit untuk menatap mata orang yang menghalangi jalannya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa bermaksud mempersilakan orang itu berbicara. Kontan saja yang menghalangi Jihoon itu tertawa, ia menunjukkan video yang tengah ia _pause_. "Ini kau, 'kan? Lihat-lihat, rambutnya bersis sekali denganmu."

Jihoon menimbang sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "U-hum."

"Woaaah!" Orang di hadapan Jihoon berbinar senang, "ini sungguhan siswa Hanlim, dia adalah Jihoon!"

Semua terlihat antusias, mengerumuni diri Jihoon dan menatap lelaki itu penasaran. Semua begitu bersemangat meski Jihoon sendiri jadi _ketakutan_.

"Itu sungguhan kau?"

"Pasti kau takut sekali, ya?"

"Kau yang duduk di sebelahnya?"

' _Kumohon jangan seperti ini, kalian membuatku takut.'_

"Eum—," Jihoon memundurkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi. "Dia duduk di sebelahku."

"Waaah!" Semuanya terlihat kagum.

"Dan kau tetap baik-baik saja? Kau tidak takut?"

"Ya, aku baik dan aku tidak takut."

'— _karena aku juga vampir.'_

"Hebat sekali," seseorang dengan wajah emo muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang, ia menatap Jihoon dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Bukan masalah jika kau takut, katakan saja."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, "tapi aku sungguhan tidak takut."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Seorang perempuan dengan rambut ungunya menatap Jihoon penasaran.

"Ini," Jihoon menggeser sedikit blazernya dan menunjukkan sebuah bros kecil berbentuk salib. "Katanya vampir takut salib."

' _Aku benci ini. Aku benci kebohongan konyol.'_

Semua orang kembali ribut, melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di jawab ataupun mengatakan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

.

"Makanan apa ini," seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merahnya mengangkat satu centong yang isinya entah apa lalu meletakkannya lagi.

Orang yang di sampingnya tertawa, "menggelikan. Kau lebih baik makan bawang putih, vampir benci bawang putih!"

Jihoon yang berada di dekat dua orang itu mengerutkan kening, "bawang putih?" Ia pun mengambil banyak bawang putih dan memindahkannya ke tempat makan yang ada di genggaman.

Semua terlihat makan dengan teman mereka, Jihoon sendiri memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan siapapun dan makan makanannya sendiri. Ia mengunyah makanan di hadapannya satu demi satu, memakan bawang putih yang di lidahnya tidak terasa seperti hal yang perlu ditolak. "Rasanya tidak separah kare."

Dari jauh ada seorang lelaki yang tengah melangkah, mata sipitnya makin sipit untuk menatap lelaki di pojokan kantin dan duduk sendiri. "Sudah kubilang, jika kau terlalu lama kau bisa terlambat."

"Soonyoung!" Seseorang dengan tubuh jangkung dan rambut warna abu-abu itu menepuk si rambut pirang yang hanya diam berdiri. "Ayo, kita ambil makan."

"Ah, ayo," Soonyoung melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil makan siangnya.

Orang yang tadi mengajak Soonyoung mengambil makan tiba-tiba berbalik, membuat Soonyoung reflek berhenti menunggu. Yang berbalik tadi sekarang tengah duduk di samping pemuda emo dengan wajah dingin, "selamat siang, Wonwoo-ya! Makanannya tidak, 'kan? Tapi kau harus tetap sehat, jangan lupa vitaminmu," orang itu meletakkan satu vitamin C di tangan orang yang bernama Wonwoo itu setelah meraih tangan putih yang tadi memegang sumpit.

Dan ia langsung berlalu setelah itu.

"Kim Mingyu gila," Wonwoo menggumam kecil.

Yang bernama Mingyu itu menyusul Soonyoung, meraih lengan temannya itu dan menariknya menuju tempat makanan tersedia. "Aku lapar sekali!"

"Menurutmu bagaimana si rambut es serut itu?" Mingyu bertanya pada orang di hadapannya di sela sela makan mereka.

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening, "es serut?"

"Lee Jihoon."

"Aah…."

"Ah?"

Soonyoung mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Menurutmuuu," Mingyu memanjangkan suaranya, "bagaimana Lee Jihoon, si anak baru?"

"Entahlah, tidak memperhatikan."

'— _tapi dia cukup aneh menurutku.'_

"Eish," Mingyu mendecak pelan, "selalu. Kwon Soonyoung yang cuek."

"Memang menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Kim?"

"Aku?" Yang ditanya menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk. "Menurutku?"

Soonyoung mendengung sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia manis, tapi sungguhan bukan _style_ -ku. Walaupun ia sepertinya tipikal orang dingin yang imut, tapi Wonwoo lebih menarik."

"Oh."

"Hey! Hanya itu?"

Si sipit tertawa kecil, "aku hanya basa-basi sebenarnya."

.

Jihoon melangkah setengah sempoyongan, matanya mengedar tak beraturan untuk mencari di mana toilet berada. Langkahnya berantakan membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati daripada harus menabrak orang. Saat menemukan tulisan toilet, ia pun langsung masuk dan mencari bilik kosong.

Ia terbatuk, sekalian memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang terasa berguncang.

' _Bukan masalah jika makanan itu masuk ke mulut, tapi sangat masalah kalau itu masuk ke perut.'_

Helanaan napas lolos dari hidung dan bibirnya setelah tangannya menekan tombol penyiram otomatis toilet untuk membuang seluruh muntahannya, perutnya terasa lebih baik setelah ia kosongkan. Ia lalu duduk pada _closet_ , mengatur napasnya dan memberi penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang.

Saat dirinya sudah terasa lebih baik, ia pun melangkah menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil minum. Membawanya ke atap sekalian dengan buku kecil berisi coret-coretannya.

Sesampainya di atap, ia menghela napas lega mengetahui atapnya kosong. Ia duduk di tepian dan menusuk sedotan ke bungkus minumannya, menghisap minuman itu dengan senyuman. Rasanya lega setelah perutnya berguncang dan sesak napas karena makan makanan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih baik.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari minuman itu, Jihoon pun meletakkan minumannya di sebelahnya dan meraih buku yang tadi ia bawa serta pensilnya. Ia mulai menuliskan beberapa hal yang ada dipikirannya—lirik lagu dengan nada di bawahnya. Senyuman puas tergambar di bibirnya, ia lalu menatap langit setelah merasa cukup dengan yang ia tulis.

"Bagus, Jihoon. Kau melakukannya dengan baik hari ini. Kau hanya perlu kembali melakukannya tiap hari sampai kau lulus nanti. Semangat!"

 **to be continued.**

Yehet! Selesai sampai chapter ini. Bisa disebut double update nggak ya ini? Haha. Semoga kalian suka! Hari ini bener-bener kebut ffnya sebelum lupa, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulis karena mataku udah setengah mati dibuat melek tapi gagal. Nggak sabar pingin postiiing! Maafkan aku untuk kesalahannya. Reviewnya jangan lupa kalau enggak keberatan #grins


	4. forgetfulness

_© crownacre, 2015_

 **DIFFERENTIATED STEPS  
** _ **meski langkahku dibedakan aku akan tetap melangkah**_

 _(sad)omance, hurt/comfort, fantasy | T to M rated | Chaptered_

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

.

 **Forgetfulness**

Sudah seminggu Jihoon melewati sekolahnya, semua berjalan dengan baik meski ia harus banyak kali ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan yang ia telan. Selalu begitu. Setidaknya ia ingin dipandang normal lewat makan itu, jika dia selalu menghindari untuk makan, pasti orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya selalu tidak ada di tempat saat seharusnya semua anak makan dengan tenang.

Lagi-lagi hari ini Jihoon duduk sendiri sambil mengunyah makanannya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan makanan yang ada di hadapannya selama mengunyah. Saat pikirannya entah ke mana dan kunyahannya mulai melambat, suara seseorang dari jauh menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jihoon-ah," orang itu tersenyum. "Mau bergabung makan dengan kami?"

Itu Seungkwan, seorang siswa di kelasnya yang berisik dan senang bercanda. Jihoon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya pelan dan menggeleng halus, ia tidak mau bergabung dengan Seungkwan dan Wonwoo, ditambah biasanya mereka berdua akan mengobrol keras-keras bersama siswa-siswa lainnya. Terlalu berisik, Jihoon tidak suka.

Yang tadi melambaikan tangan untuk mengajak Jihoon pun hanya mengangkat bahu, ia membalik badannya untuk melangkah menuju meja yang ada di seberang tempat Jihoon duduk.

"Kenapa mengajaknya?" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut ramennya bertanya setelah Seungkwan duduk di hadapannya sambil berbisik.

"Hanya mencoba bersikap baik pada si aneh."

"Tidak berguna, ia terlalu dingin."

"Sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya manis. Seharusnya ia bersikap imut macam Minghao daripada dingin macam itu."

"Dia memang aneh, kenapa harus dipikirkan?"

"Hey, sudah—kalian berbicara terlalu keras, dia pasti dengar."

"Minghao bodoh! Kita sengaja supaya dia dengar, tahu."

Jihoon yang ada di seberang sana menghembuskan napas kasar sambil mengangkat bahunya. Berpikir bagaimana bisa orang-orang sibuk berkomentar tentang dirinya dimuali dari perempuan sampai laki-laki pun membicarakannya. Apa mereka belum pernah melihat orang dingin yang cuek seperti Jihoon sebelumnya?

Cukup, semua orang jadi membicarakannya terlalu banyak. Cukup. Jangan berbisik, telinganya tetap bisa mendengar semua itu. Jihoon menarik napas, ia lalu mengangkat nampannya dan membawanya pergi, melangkah menjauh dan ke luar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang membicarakannya.

Seperti biasa, ia berlari pelan menuju kamar mandi, membuang seluruh makanan yang mengisi perutnya dan membiarkan perutnya kembali kosong. Saat semuanya sudah terbuang, Jihoon pun mendudukkan dirinya di _closet_ untuk beberapa saat. Mengatur dirinya agar lebih tenang setelah napasnya sempat memelan karena makanan.

" _Ice prince_?"

"Iya, semua menyebutnya begitu."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena si anak baru itu terlihat menarik, tapi terlalu dingin."

"Benar juga, aku pun sebenarnya tertarik padanya. Kalau dia lebih hangat mungkin sudah aku dekati."

Jihoon mengerutkan kening mendengar pembicaraan orang di luar sana. Apa dirinya lagi?

' _Hentikan, kumohon.'_

Ia membatin, memikirkan bahwa tidak seharusnya orang terus membicarakannya di sekelilingnya. Terlalu menganggu. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan baik semua yang mereka katakan meski ia tidak berniat tahu, terlalu jelas meski dirinya sebenarnya tidak mau mendengar itu.

Saat tubuhnya sudah terasa lebih baik, Jihoon pun membuka pintu bilik yang ia gunakan dan langsung melangkah ke luar. Mengabaikan dua orang yang tadi membicarakannya dan ternyata masih berada di dalam.

Lagi. Kali ini kembali seperti biasanya. Mengambil tas kecil berisi minumnya dan buku catatan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk coret-coretan. Ia membawa langkahnya menuju atap setelah semua yang ia butuhkan ada di tangan, melangkah dengan tenang dan mengabaikan semua tatapan orang. Lagi pula mereka menatap dirinya seperti ini karena mereka memiliki mata, biarkan saja.

Dirinya sampai di atap sekolah yang lagi-lagi kosong, tidak ada orang di sana. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju tempat biasa ia duduk dan mulai menyedot minumannya yang sudah ia buka. Hembusan napas halus keluar dari pernapasannya setelah minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya, ia jadi terbiasa dengan perasaan nyaman saat cairan yang selalu ia minum kembali melewati sistem pencernaan dan mengisi perutnya setelah sebelumnya memakan makanan yang harus dimuntahkan.

Matanya menatap ke atas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku sungguhan tidak mengerti, kenapa semua yang aku lakukan selalu terlihat salah di mata orang?" Jihoon menggumam sedih, tapi setelah itu menarik bibirnya agar tersenyum untuk memberi energi positif pada tubuhnya. "Hanya saja… aku harap mereka tetap seperti ini, menganggapku Lee Jihoon yang aneh, bukan Lee Jihoon sang monster."

Dari kejauhan seseorang terlihat memperhatikan Jihoon, memperhatikan punggung sempit lelaki itu dengan rambut _blonde_ pucat yang tersiram warna merah. Indah. Jihoon terlihat indah meski hanya punggungnya yang terlihat.

Soonyoung —orang yang memperhatikan Jihoon— tersenyum tipis, saat rambut ombre itu terkena angin, orang itu jadi terlihat makin indah.

.

Kelas terasa begitu ramai, meski ini sudah jam terakhir, tapi pembahasan tantang vampir adalah hal paling membuat ribut. Sang guru kini tengah menjelaskan banyak hal tentang vampir sekalian menunjukkan beberapa _slide_ yang isinya tentang apa yang ia jelaskan, banyak murid yang menanggapi dengan antusias bahkan berkomentar ini itu.

"Vampir dan manusia sudah melakukan perjanjian damai. Vampir pun mengubah diri mereka dari si monster menjadi seseorang yang bisa diterima oleh manusia, meminum darah hewan adalah jalan yang vampir pilih agar tidak terjadi lagi peperangan antara vampir dan manusia. Akhirnya kedua belah pihak pun setuju untuk hidup berdampingan."

"Tapi _seonsaengnim_ , bagaimana bisa manusia percaya mereka tidak lagi meminum darah manusia?"

Sang guru tersenyum, "tentu saja karena sudah tidak ada lagi korban, Seungkwan-ah."

"Bukankah tetap mengerikan hidup dikelilingi vampir? Rasanya tetap sulit untuk hidup tenang."

"Wonwoo benar! Sekalipun mereka telah melakukan perjanjian damai, tetap saja mengerikan hidup dengan mereka di sekitar kita."

Jihoon meremas celananya dan menggigit bibirnya mendengar pernyataan teman-teman sekelasnya.

' _Tapi kami tidak mengganggu mereka.'_

Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri, "Oh! Jangan-jangan di kelas kita ini ada anak yang ternyata vampir?"

"Uwaaah!" Semua anak perempuan berseru takut.

"Ya! Aku adalah vampir!" Mingyu menunjukkan ekspresi mengerikan seolah dirinya monster, "Aku akan menghisap darahmu," ia pun menarik Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya seolah akan menghisap darah orang itu lewat lehernya.

Semua anak tertawa akan tingkah konyol Mingyu.

"Hentikan!" Soonyoung mendecak keras dan mendorong tubuh Mingyu. "Itu tidak lucu."

Guru yang masih berdiri di depan hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi anak-anak, vampir juga memiliki hak asasi manusia. Tidak baik mengucilkan mereka karena mereka juga berhak untuk hidup seperti manusia umumnya."

" _Seonsaengnim_ ," Soonyoung mendongak untuk menatap gurunya. "Bukankah itu konyol? Hak asasi manusia itu hanya untuk manusia dan vampir bukan manusia."

'— _vampir bukan manusia….'_

Semua anak kembali ribut, menyerukan pendapat mereka untuk menyetujui atau menanggapi apa yang Soonyoung katakan. Jihoon sendiri diam, ia menatap punggung orang yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa vampir bukan manusia, menatap orang itu dan merasa seluruh dirinya hancur begitu saja karena pernyataan yang membuat dirinya lemas.

' _Apa itu berarti kita seperti hewan meski kita bertubuh manusia?'_

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak berseru senang. Jihoon sendiri bernapas lega karena akhirnya pembahasan yang tidak ia sukai selesai juga. Sang guru sudah ke luar dari kelas sejak tadi, itu sebabnya semua anak yang tengah membereskan barang mereka berseru ribut mengajak teman mereka pulang bersama. Jihoon yang sudah selesai dengan menata barangnya—dia selalu merapikan barangnya di tas dan tidak meninggalkan mereka di laci—pun langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Menyebalkan," Jihoon bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk jadi seperti ini, omongan mereka di kelas membuatku takut."

Jihoon melangkah lembam saat memikirkan pembicaraan di kelas, meremas tasnya sendiri saat menginat pernyataan Soonyoung. _Hak asasi manusia hanya milik manusia, vampir bukan manusia_. Benar. Vampir bukan manusia… tapi bukankah itu terlalu kejam? Apakah itu berarti jika dirinya bukan manusia, maka semua manusia akan berpikir untuk menyakitinya karena ia memang tidak memiliki hak asasi? Sama seperti hewan, hidup berdampingan tapi tidak memiliki hak asasi, karena itu manusia jadi begitu jahat pada hewan.

Helaan napas berat lolos dari bibir Jihoon, ia merasa begitu bodoh sudah berharap banyak pada manusia. Ia tidak akan pernah diterima. Beruntung ia memang tidak mencoba untuk berteman baik dengan mereka.

Langkahnya sampai di stasiun kereta, ia melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Beruntung meski berjalan lamban ia tidak terlambat dan justru membuatnya tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Ia pun lalu berdiri di dekat tempat pintu kereta biasa terbuka saat kereta berhenti.

.

Soonyoung sampai di stasiun setelah sebelumnya sempat dihadang oleh Wonwoo untuk menemaninya menonton sebuah film di bioskop. Begitu ia tiba, kereta juga baru saja berhenti. Ia mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari pintu yang tidak terhalang terlalu banyak orang dan menemukan sosok Jihoon tengah berdiri di dekat pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia melangkah lebar, mengikuti sosok yang sudah matanya kunci untuk masuk lewat pintu yang sama.

Begitu ia di dalam, ia kembali mencari sosok Jihoon dan menemukan tubuh kecil dengan rambut ombre yang manis duduk di pojokan sambil menggunakan headsetnya. Soonyoung tersenyum saat menyadari di sebelah orang yang ia perhatikan masih kosong, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera duduk di samping Jihoon.

Saat dirinya sudah ada berada di dekat Jihoon, orang itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan justru memejamkan mata. Soonyoung pikir Jihoon tengah tertidur, jadi ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku dan memejamkan mata.

" _Manis," Jihoon menggumam sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan dan mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman senang. Dirinya serasa berada di tempat penuh dengan bunga dan aroma manis yang menyenangkan. "Rasanya ingin sekali merasakannya!"_

Tubuh Jihoon bergeser sedikit, mendekat pada tubuh Soonyoung yang di sebelahnya. Soonyoung sendiri merasa orang di sebelahnya tengah mengikis jarak sedikit demi sedikit, ia membuka matanya dan melirik pada sosok kecil di sebelahnya. ' _Apa yang ia lakukan?_ '

" _Sekali saja,"ia mencari dari masa asal bau itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak dengan wangi menyenangkan keluar dari sana. Ia membuka kotak itu, membawa kepalanya lebih dekat pada aroma manis itu, menghirupnya kuat-kuat sampai rasanya dirinya begitu senang._

Soonyoung terperanjat saat menyadari Jihoon mengecup lehernya. Matanya melebar dan napasnya terhenti begitu saja karena hal yang telah Jihoon lakukan. Tangannya meremas celananya karena merasa kaget. Ia sadar apa yang telah Jihoon lakukan adalah kesalahan, bahkan orang di hadapannya pun menggumam dan berkomentar buruk tentang apa yang mereka lakukan.

Wanita dewasa di hadapan mereka berdua beranjak dari duduknya, tanpa sengaja menyenggol kaki Jihoon dan membuat Jihoon yang tengah mengecupi leher Soonyoung tersadar. Ia dengan rasa terkejut karena menemukan leher seseorang setelah ia membuka mata pun langsung berdiri dan berbalik, beranjak menuju pintu dan menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

 _The doors are opening._

Suara dari intercom dan pintu yang terbuka membuat langkah Jihoon langsung terpacu, ia setengah berlari untuk segera menjauh dari orang yang tidak sengaja ia kecupi lehernya.

Gila. Ini gila. Tidak seharusnya dirinya melakukan ini, tapi ia sudah dengan bodoh melakukan hal itu. Ia memukul kepalanya dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Merasa begitu berat kepala karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Beruntung ia belum melakukan lebih. Ia berterima kasih pada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol kakinya, orang itu menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga _korban_ nya.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya saat menyadari satu hal, di mana dirinya sekarang?

Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon pamannya dan meminta untuk menjemput dirinya yang tersesat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum senang setelah menemukan plang bertuliskan lokasinya berada.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, pamannya pun datang dengan membawa motor. Jihoon tersenyum senang saat melihat pamannya kini sudah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Paman Kim! Terima kasih, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," Jihoon berlari kecil untuk menghampiri pamannya dan memboceng.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu," Paman Kim itu mengulurkan helm yang dibawanya. "Lain kali kita keliling Seoul agar kau tidak tersesat lagi, Jihoon-ah."

"Eum! Dengan senang hati, Paman Kim."

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam, tidak membicarakan hal apapun karena Jihoon yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Paman Kim yang fokus menyetir. Tapi karena Jihoon yang terlalu sering menghela napas, sang paman pun mencoba untuk membuka suara.

"Ada masalah dengan sekolahmu, Jihoon-ah?"

Diam. Tidak ada tanggapan, orang yang diboncengan itu hanya diam dan sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Jihoon-ah."

"O-oh," Jihoon tergagap, ia mengerjap bingung untuk menatap pamannya lewat pantulan spion. "Ya, ada apa Paman Kim?"

"Kau ada masalah di sekolah, hm?"

"Tidak ada…."

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

Jihoon mengigit bibirnya, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu. "Kenapa ada darah manusia yang tercium manis di penciumanku, paman?"

"Manis?"

"Iya, manis…," Jihoon mencoba mencari kata-kata yang cocok. "Rasanya seperti ingin sekali mencicipinya karena itu terasa manis."

"Ah, aku mengerti," sang paman tertawa kecil, ia menghentikan motornya yang ternyata sudah sampai di depan rumah Jihoon. "Darah manusia terkadang memang ada yang tercium manis untuk kita, tenang saja, itu normal. Itu artinya kau harus hati-hati, Jihoon-ah. Jangan sampai dirimu lepas kontrol."

Jihoon turun dari motor, ia melepas helmnya dan menyerahkan pada pamannya. "Apa aku harus menjauhinya?"

"Tidak harus, kau hanya perlu mengontrol dirimu. Jangan sampai kelewatan. Oh, lagi pula gigimu selalu kau kikir, sekalipun kau menggigitnya itu tidak adan berarti apa-apa. Hanya saja—kau tidak mau kan dipandang aneh?"

"Eum," Jihoon mengangguk kecil. " _Arraseo_ , terima kasih paman. Tidak mampir dulu?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan penting, mungkin lain kali."

"Oh, apa aku menganggu pekerjaanmu tadi, paman? Maaf. Eum… hati-hati di jalan ya."

Paman Kim tertawa kecil, "Bukan masalah, Jihoon-ie. Sampai jumpa lain kali."

Jihoon melambai pada pamannya sampai pamannya dan motor yang dikendarai menghilang setelah berbelok pada persimpangan. Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," Jihoon setengah berseru, ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling untuk mencari keluarganya. Saat melihat sang ibu tengah mengurus bunga-bunga yang sangat disayangnya, ia pun berlari menghampiri ibunya.

" _Eomma_!"

"Wah, _uri_ Jihoon-ie sudah pulang, hm? Ayo, kita makan bersama. Panggil _appa_ -mu sekalian ganti baju, ya. _Eeomma_ siapkan makanan untuk kalian."

" _Ne_!" Jihoon tersenyum senang, ia pun berjalan menaikki tangga untuk mengganti bajunya di kamar.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan menggantung seragamnya, ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya. " _Appa_ , ayo kita makan bersama."

"Oh, Jihoon-ah? Turunlah dulu, _appa_ menyusul."

"Baiklah, _appa_ cepat turun, ya!"

Begitu Jihoon sampai di ruang makan, ia menemukan ibunya sudah menata yang akan mereka minum di meja. Ia tersenyum pada ibunya dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Mana _appa_ -mu?"

"Masih menyelesaikan sesuatu di atas sana katanya."

Ibunya mengangguk dan tertawa, ia pun ikut duduk di hadapan Jihoon. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Kalau harimu?"

"Sama saja…."

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu?"

Jihoon terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak tentang harinya. "Ah, aku sempat salah turun dan harus meminta tolong Paman Kim untuk menjemputku."

"Oh, iya, aku tadi melihatnya. Kenapa tidak mampir?"

"Ada pekerjaan katanya."

"Siapa yang ada pekerjaan?" Suara berat laki-laki muncul dari arah tangga.

"Paman Kim."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tadi sempat mengantarku pulang," Jihoon terkekeh kecil. "Aku tersesat."

Sang ayah tertawa sambil melangkah menuju bangku untuk duduk, "kau harusnya tidak mencoba melewati tempat yang belum kau tahu, Jihoon."

" _Arra_ ," Jihoon mendengus sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya. "Aku tidak berniat tersesat juga, _appa_."

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?" Soonyoung menggumam, bertanya pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Lagi, ia memperhatikan bekas merah kecil di sisi lehernya yang membuatnya frustasi sejak tadi ia mendapatinya. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanya gigitan nyamuk, tapi ia teringat pada kejadian di kereta dan hal yang dilakukan Jihoon. Soonyoung ingat. Itu pasti bekas dari apa yang Jihoon lakukan padanya.

Soonyoung mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah. Terlalu jelas di otaknya untuk ia lupakan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya menahan napas dan merasakan sentuhan halus bibir Jihoon pada lehernya, bahkan jilatan lembut yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mengejutkan—tapi juga terasa menggetarkan hingga perutnya berguncang pelan karena terlalu banyak kupu-kupu.

Ia pikir ia sudah gila terlalu memikirkan anak baru yang bahkan tubuhnya tidak sampai melewati matanya. Ia pikir tidak seharusnya ia menganggap serius apa yang anak itu lakukan. Ia pikir ia terlalu berlebihan dengan merasa aneh pada si anak baru. Mungkin saja anak baru itu hanya tidak sengaja, ia mungkin bermimpi tengah memakan permen dan membuatnya menjilat lehernya —karena di imajinasi mimpi anak baru itu, lehernya adalah permen.

Tapi Soonyoung sungguhan frustasi! Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kenapa anak itu melakukan semuanya meski ada banyak kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan. Tidak—seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan apapun, 'kan?

Soonyoung mengerang, "Aku bisa gila!"

 **to be continued.**

Ji mau balas beberapa review yang sekiranya perlu di jawab nih….

Iya, bener, yang di kereta, yang bikin mata Jihoon berubah jadi ungu karena bau manisnya, itu Soonyoung. Tapi tenang, ga ada yang lihat Jihoon matanya berubah ungu karena waktu matanya jadi ungu si Jihoon ini langsung tutup mata dan nunduk deketin leher Soonyoung.

Trus yang bagian Mingyu nyamperin Wonwoo itu—kurang jelas kah? Aku bingung jelasinnya, soalnya di dramanya si _Mingyu_ ini udah jalan di depat _Soonyoung_ tapi dia lihat _Wonwoo_ dan malah deketin si _Wonwoo_ habis itu malah dia nyusul _Soonyoung_ gitu. Mau aku jelasin juga biar paham lah di sini si Mingyu itu sahabat Soonyoung yang ada rasa sama Wonwoo. Wkwk

Ya segitu aja author notenya. Sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter—aku nggak janji next chapter bisa lancar update cepet atau engga karenaaa laptopku lagi rusak. Semoga aja laptopku cepet benernya biar bisa update cepet ya….


	5. The Sweet Blood

_© crownacre, 2015_

 **DIFFERENTIATED STEPS  
** _ **meski langkahku dibedakan aku akan tetap melangkah**_

 _(sad)omance, hurt/comfort, fantasy | T to M rated | Chaptered_

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

.

 **The Sweet Blood**

Soonyoung mencoba mencari objek menarik, apapun, asal bukan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Perbincangan yang dibawa lelaki di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya malas, ia pikir obrolan ini tidak seharusnya dilanjutkan, tapi tetap saja orang di hadapannya terus berbicara.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk ini," Soonyoung bersuara dengan datar.

"H-huh?"

Ia mendesis tipis dan menatap orang di hadapannya, "hentikan. Hentikan pesan yang tidak ada habisnya, aku merasa terganggu. Apa itu kurang jelas di wajahku, _seonsaengnim_?"

Orang itu terkekeh kecil, ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, baiklah. Jadi—aku dengar kau sangat baik dalam bermain gitar, bahkan saat sekolah menengah pertama kau menjadi terkenal karena kemampuanmu bermain gitar. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat band sekolah? Bahkan aku dengar saat kau umur lima tahun—"

"Hentikan, kau membuatku takut."

"Soonyoung-ah, bukankah itu mimpimu? Aku mendengar itu dari ibumu."

"Bukankah aku sudah katakana berhenti?!" Soonyoung berteriak, nyaris keras sampai seluruh pengunjung _café_ mengalihkan pandangan sebentar padanya. Ia mendesis tipis saat menyadari orang-orang menatapnya, "kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan mimpiku dan membicarakan _eomma_ seolah dia orang asing bagimu? Penganggu."

Orang di hadapan Soonyoung itu menatap bola coklat yang tersembunyi dibalik bingkai tipis mata Soonyoung, mengirimkan beberapa perasaannya lewat sorotan matanya pada lelaki itu. Ia menghela napas tipis, tapi menyunggingkan senyum dengan tenang setelah itu.

"Cukup—cukup menjadi suami dari _eomma_ , kau tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah, apa itu mengusikmu? Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kita orang yang saling mengenal lebih dari ini, bagaimanapun itu. Sekalipun kau adalah seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas dan menjelaskan tentang bangsamu itu. Kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku tidak peduli dengan hak asasi manusia, karena kau—kau tahu siapa dirimu, _seonsaengnim_ ," Soonyoung berdiri, berniat melangkah menjauh dari orang di hadapannya.

"Tunggu," orang itu ikut berdiri, "beberapa hari lalu kau berulang tahun, 'kan?" Ia tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di sebelahnya sedari tadi. Gitar. "Ini, aku membeli ini untukmu. Simpanlah."

"Aku bisa menerimanya—" ia menoleh pada yang mengulurkan gitar dengan pita indah di luarnya. "Lalu membuangnya, 'kan?" Soonyoung pun meraih benda itu dengan kasar dan menggendongnya di satu lengannya.

 _neureojin jeo haneulman_

 _manyang barabodaga_

 _amudo eomneun geol neukkil ttaemyeon_

 _dasi saenggaknaneun neo_

Soonyoung terdiam, langkahnya yang tadinya sudah sedikit menjauh jadi kembali beku setelah mendengar suara manis dari panggung kecil _café_ tempatnya berada. Ia mencari sumbernya, dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan rambut ombre, dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat manis didekat bibirnya tiap ia melafalkan lirik seolah membacakan mantra untuk dirinya agar tetap diam dan terpana.

 _geujeo geureon ildeul sok soge_

 _tteonaeryeogan geureon ni mameul_

 _jabeul suga eopjanha_

 _nan ajik eorin aira_

 _soni dachi anheul neol algie_

 _deo jogeumman deo_

Indah, suara itu terdengar begitu indah setelah melewati sistem pendengarannya. Mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang lembut menuju otaknya dengan cara yang mengagumkan sampai rasanya seluruh romanya berdiri karena terkagum.

 _sigani deo heulleo naega eoreuni doemyeon_

 _neol ihaehal su isseulkka_

 _My love my love my love naui geudaeyeo_

 _budi kkwak jabeun son nochi mara jwo_

"Suaranya indah, ya," suara berat seseorang muncul dari belakang Soonyoung. "Kalau dia bisa menjadi vokalis group band kita pasti akan keren."

"Jadikan saja."

"Eh?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya tenang, "dia siswa sekolah kita, siapa tahu dia mau menjadi vokalis groupmu."

.

Soonyoung berjalan dengan gontai, memikirkan bagaimana bersinarnya sosok Jihoon —orang yang tadi ia lihat tengah bernyanyi di _café_ — dan apa yang telah orang itu lakukan padanya di kereta tadi sore. Rasanya si mungil dengan mata bulat yang kecil itu jadi begitu dekat dengannya, terlalu dekat hingga memenuhi otaknya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Lee Jihoon," ia berbisik lirih, memikirkan bagaimana pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba saja mengusik pikirannya. Membuatnya terus membayangkan wajah dingin itu dan mata bulat kecilnya yang —dengan berat hati harus diakui— begitu indah. "Sebenarnya apa yang anak itu lakukan pada otakku."

Langkah Soonyoung terasa berat, ia memikirkan terlalu banyak, lebih dari biasanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya daripada harus berurusan dengan orang dan membuat mereka kesal karena tidak sengaja menabrak mereka.

Begitu dirinya akhirnya sampai di apartemen, ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, lalu meletakkan gitar yang digendongnya tadi di dekat pintu masuk bersama dengan rak-rak bukunya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya agar lebih santai, setelah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mencoba membawa dirinya lebih rileks daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang memusingkan.

Saat tubuhnya terasa lebih tenang, mimpi pun menjemputnya, membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang rasanya tidak asing. Perpustakaan sekolah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan ruangan yang sepi seperti, mungkin belum ada yang masuk selain dirinya.

Tiba-tiba suara musik dari alunan gitar yang indah muncul dari arah jendela, Soonyoung yang penasaran pun menoleh dan melirik pada sumber suara, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang membuat suara itu. Saat matanya menangkap bayangan, ia melihat sosok dengan rambut yang jatuh dan memangku sebuah gitar akustik kecil duduk manis di jendela. Tidak terlalu jelas siapa, tapi ia yakin ia mengenali tubuh itu. Jadi ia melangkah, mencoba menghampiri sosok yang ada di jendela dan menemukan Jihoon sebagai orang di sana karena angin yang membuat gorden itu tersingkap.

Indah. Soonyoung berani bersumpah bahwa sosok yang ia lihat di jendela itu sangat indah, apa lagi dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Kakinya makin mendekat, mencoba menghampiri sosok yang ia kagumi dalam hati. Tapi tiba-tiba cahaya menembus matanya, membuat semuanya putih secara mendadak dan yang sekarang ia lihat adalah Jihoon dalam pakaian jauh lebih dewasa dan terlihat—ehem—seksi, ditambah seringaian yang tidak bisa Soonyoung bantah. Dia sungguhan berbalik dari Jihoon yang saat ia lihat menunjukkan aura polos dengan seragam sekolah, ia berubah menjadi sosok manis namun menggoda ditambah senyuman nakal yang menggetarkan.

Soonyoung bergetar, ia melangkah mudur mencari sandaran bangku untuk menopang kakinya, tapi sialnya kini ia justru terjatuh ke bangku karena dorongan pelan dari lengan kecil Jihoon. Si mungil menyeringai, menunjukkan senyuman manis yang panas dan mendudukkan dirinya pada pangkuan Soonyoung. Yang memangku mendesis lirih, pikirnya, Jihoon terlalu dekat dengannya sekarang dan itu bisa membuatnya mati cepat jika dibiarkan.

"Soonyoung-ah," suara bening dari Jihoon mengusik telinganya, membawa gelombang halus menuju otaknya dan membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan tidak baik. Jihoon tersenyum manis di dalam seringaiannya, ia mendekatkan diri pada sosok Soonyoung dan membawa wajahnya untuk menelusup pada ceruk leher Soonyoung. Napasnya memberat dan ia menghembuskannya dengan baik pada leher itu hingga menimbulkan rasa panas yang lagi-lagi menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Soonyoung gila.

Jihoon tidak berhenti, bahkan saat matanya sudah terpejam dan senyuman manisnya tidak terlihat karena bibir yang sudah menempel pada leher Soonyoung. Ia membuat getaran lembut lewat bibir penuhnya dengan menggumam lirih, membuat leher Soonyoung rasanya siap gosong karena terbakar terlalu lama. Tapi saat gumaman itu berhenti dan mata itu terbuka, dua taring atasnya tumbuh dan matanya berubah ungu. Jihoon menjadi vampire yang kali ini siap menggigit leher Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersentak, terbangun dan sadar dari mimpinya. Ia langsung duduk dan meraih satu gelas air mineral yang selalu tersedia di nakas sebelahnya, meneguknya tidak sabar. Ia menyentuh lehernya dan menyadari bahwa tadi hanya mimpi. Ia pasti terlalu terbayangi dengan Jihoon yang mengecup lehernya tadi saat di kereta. Ia menghela napas, tapi setelah itu menyadari bahwa sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Dengan setengah gugup ia mengintip sesuatu di balik selimutnya, menemukan hal basah mengusik celananya—ia tersadar bahwa apa yang ia mimpikan adalah mimpi basah.

"Sial—" Soonyoung menggerutu sambil mencuci celana dalamnya, memaki dalam hati bagaimana otaknya bisa bekerja begitu gila. Ia pikir ia terlalu memikirkan sosok Jihoon sampai rasanya otaknya bisa meledak kapan saja. "Aku harus menemui Jihoon besok."

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Soonyoung kemarin, ia kini menemui sosok Jihoon yang tengah berjalan sendiri di lorong menuju atap. Ia menghalangi langkah Jihoon dan membuat yang lebih kecil itu mendongak. Yang terhalangi langkahnya menhela napas pelan lalu bergeser, mencari jalan lain yang tidak dihalangin sosok Soonyoung.

"Tunggu," Soonyoung menghalangi, menarik lengan Jihoon dan membuatnya kembali berada di hadapannya. "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya dan menggeleng tenang sebagai jawaban. Ia sungguhan tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang di hadapannya—sampai tiba-tiba aroma yang ia kenali itu mengusik otaknya. _'Aku kenal bau ini.'_

"Kau… tidak ingat aku?" Yang lebih tinggi menatap tidak percaya.

"Tidak, siapa kau?"

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentangku dan kereta?"

Jihoon menarik napas, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang makin tak karuan karena mencium bau yang membuatnya mabuk. Ia menggeleng lagi, "Apa yang membuatmu dan kereta berhubungan?"

"Astaga," Soonyoung menarik dasinya, membuat dasi itu lebih longgar dan melepas kancing teratasnya, membiarkan lehernya dengan bekas merah terlihat.

Jihoon sendiri tersentak, searang bau dari orang di hadapannya makin membuatnya lupa daratan. "Apa itu gigitan nyamuk?"

"Gigitan nyamuk? Astaga—kau seharusnya ingat sesuatu tentang ini, Lee Jihoon."

Otak Jihoon sudah bekerja terlalu keras, tapi tidak juga muncul ingatan tentang orang di hadapannya. Ia terus memperhatikan kemerahan yang ada di leher Soonyoung, itu bukan gigitan nyamuk, Jihoon menyadarinya. Tapi apa? Kenapa ia harus ingat sesuatu tentang hal itu?

"Sesuatu yang terjadi di kereta waktu itu membuatku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya kau itu bagaimana, ternyata… kau lebih buruk daripada yang aku bayangkan."

"Tsk," Jihoon mendecak, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipinya sendiri hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. "Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu, menyingkirlah."

Soonyoung masih terpaku, ia tidak percaya akan apa yang si mungil itu lakukan pada wajahnya sendiri. Karena masih sibuk dengan rasa terkejutnya, ia membiarkan sosok Jihoon melangkah menjauh. Hingga ia sadar bahwa urusannya belum selesai, ia pun mengejar sosok itu dan kembali menghalangi langkahnya.

' _Bau ini—'_

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena hal ini, sangat tidak adil jika hanya aku yang kesulitan tidur karena terlalu memikirkannya dan ternyata orang yang membuatku memikirkan suatu hal itu tidak memikirkannya pula. Kau jadi lebih pantas disebut menyakitkan daripada aneh."

'— _aku sungguhan tidak bisa menahannya,'_ Jihoon melangkah lebih dekat pada Soonyoung, mencoba meraih bau manis yang membuat otaknya meletup-letup.

"T-tunggu, apa lagi ini?" Soonyoung setengah panik, ia melangkah mundur dan mencoba menghindari sosok Jihoon yang mendekatinya. Sialnya, sosok itu justru terjatuh padanya dan membuat mau tidak mau menangkap Jihoon daripada membuatnya celaka.

Jihoon makin mendekat, mencoba meraih bau yang makin menggodanya. Saat wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan leher Soonyoung, ia menyadari sesuatu. _'Sadar Jihoon!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati, dan dengan segera ia memundurkan badannya. Memberi tatapan dengan mata bulatnya lalu berbalik arah untuk menjauhi Soonyoung. Sekarang, ia tahu apa yang membuat leher Soonyoung memerah.

' _Aneh— aku sudah melakukan hal aneh. Tidak, Jihoon, kau harus menahannya,'_ ujar Jihoon dalam hati sambil berlari menjauhi Soonyoung, meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan rasa penasaran yang makin menjadi karena kelakuaan yang ganjil dari Jihoon.

.

"Jihoon, apa kau baik? Aku sudah berbicara pada gurumu—"

Jihoon menempis tangan yang menyentuh bahunya, ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya sambil menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku oke, jangan ganggu aku," gumamnya.

"Ini aku," orang yang menepuk bahu Jihoon itu menarik pelan lengan yang tertekuk itu hingga membuat Jihoon menatapnya.

"Astaga," yang tadi menyembunyikan wajah itu menghela napas lega, "paman Kim!"

Yang dipanggil Paman Kim itu tersenyum, ia menyentuh kening Jihoon yang terlihat lembab karena keringat. "Kau lupa membawa makanmu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh?"

Jihoon mengerang tipis, ia menyingkirkan pelan tangan di keningnya itu. "Aku lupa membawanya, aku meninggalkannya di meja makan tadi pagi."

Paman Kim menghela napas, "baiklah, tunjukkan tempat sepi di sekolah ini. Kita makan siang."

Setelah mengangguk, Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Ia duduk di bangku yang menghadap ke luar dan memperlihatkan pemandangan indah dari sekolahnya. "Jarang ada yang datang ke sini, terlalu jauh dari sekolah."

"Baiklah," Paman Kim duduk di sebelah Jihoon, ia lalu mengeluarkan satu bungkus minuman dengan gambar tomat di depannya. "Cepat minum minumanmu."

Jihoon langsung meraih yang pamannya ulurkan, ia membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya dengan tidak sabar. Rasanya lega sekali setelah perutnya kosong lebih dari dua belas jam dan sekarang bisa mengisinya lagi. "Aaah- lega sekali."

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di sekolah?"

"Baik, Paman."

"Sungguh?" Sang paman memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak terlihat baik."

"Aku sangat baik."

"Yang benar? Tadi saat aku bertanya di mana kau, semua anak yang sepertinya menggunakan seragam sepertimu bereaksi aneh. Seolah aku menanyakan hal yang konyol. Kau tidak berteman baik, ya?"

Jihoon menghela napas, memainkan bungkusan minuman yang sudah terminum setengah. "Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku perlu berteman."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin lulus dengan tawa bersama teman-temanmu? Pasti menyenangkan, 'kan?"

"Tidak akan menyenangkan, itu hanya membuatku makin terganggu karena harus lebih pintar menutupi identitasku. Aku ingin lulus dengan baik dari sini, tidak lagi ditakuti dan ditatap monster."

"Kalau begitu—kau hanya perlu menjaga sikap dan berpura-pura kau adalah manusia biasa, apa yang sulit dari itu? Kau tidak mengalami rintangan apapun kan untuk melakukannya?"

"Rintangan ya?" Jihoon menatap lurus ke depan, memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah rintangan yang terletak pada sosok laki-laki yang tidak benar-benar ia tahu siapa. "Ada seseorang berdarah manis—dan aku hampir melakukan kesalahan fatal padanya."

"Manis?" Paman Kim menatap bingung Jihoon, "jarang ada seseorang berdarah manis kecuali jika orang itu berdarah, apa kau sempat melihatnya terluka?"

"Tidak, dia sungguhan manis bahkan meski hanya aroma yang dibawa angin dan mengenai lehernya. Aku gila—"

"apa kau menyukainya?"

"Paman! Yang benar saja, kita tidak ditakdirkan menyukai manusia meski diri kita persis dengan mereka, 'kan?"

"Seseorang dengan darah manis bisa berarti juga seseorang yang kita suka, Jihoon-ah. Tapi mungkin kau harus berhati-hati darinya, jangan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengannya atau kau akan jatuh cinta pada aroma manis itu dan akhirnya menjadi kecanduan. Awalnya mungkin bukan masalah, tapi lama-kelamaan akan berakhir pada kau ingin meminum darahnya. Darah manusia sungguh mengerikan, Jihoon-ah. Sekali kau meminumnya, sama seperti narkoba, kau akan menyukainya ingin terus merasakannya. Kau tidak akan lagi mau meminum darah hewan. Hal itu yang akan mengubahmu menjadi monster sungguhan."

Jihoon menghela napasnya pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku dan memikirkan ucapan pamannya itu. Ia memang jadi tidak baik tiap ada di dekat seseorang dengan bau manis, tapi menyukainya… mana mungkin? Jihoon tahu namanya pun tidak. Mungkin Jihoon memang harus menghindari orang itu atau dirinya akan berubah menjadi monster karena tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu seperti yang pamannya katakan. "Ah, iya, paman tidak pulang? Sudah mau masuk."

"Aku pulang," paman kim berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ayo antar aku ke depan, Jihoon."

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke depan sekolah Jihoon, tempat pamannya memarkirkan motor. Saat pamannya sudah naik ke motornya, Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pelan, memberi senyuman sebagai salam sampai jumpa sebelum pamannya mulai mengendarai motor menjauh.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya darah manis itu—oh astaga, Jihoon. Berhenti. Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya."

.

Soonyoung melempar bola tenis hijau di tangannya ke tembok dan kembali memantul padanya, ia mengerang pelan. Bayangan-bayangan yang terus mengusiknya tentang Jihoon tidak juga hilang, si anak baru yang kata orang-orang adalah si aneh. Soonyoung pikir itu benar, tapi bukan bagaimana anak itu diam—justru tentang apa yang dilakukan anak itu.

"Bukankah dia aneh?" Gumamam Soonyoung pelan sambil meremas bola tenis di tangannya. "Berjalan mendekat, sempoyongan, tiba-tiba terkejut sendiri dan lari menjauh. Apa yang salah dengan otaknya sebenarnya?"

Kembali teringat saat Jihoon mendekatkan wajah pada lehernya, bahkan saat jilatan ringan dari lidah Jihoon membasahi lehernya. Ia setengah merinding, bagaimana bisa si Jihoon dengan begitu berani melakukannya di dalam mimpinya. Jika bukan dirinya yang di sebelah Jihoon, apa si kecil itu akan baik baik saja? Soonyoung tertawa kecil membayangkannya.

"Oh astaga—aku benar-benar lebih gila daripada Lee Jihoon."

.

Soonyoung melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, mencari tempat kosong dan justru menemukan sosok mungil Jihoon tengah memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan musik di sebuah bangku. Saat melihat sisi kosong di sebelah Jihoon, ia pun melangkah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di situ.

"Hei," Soonyoung mencoba berbasa basi, tapi sepertinya yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Jihoon sendiri sibuk dengan musiknya, sesekali berdengung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang keluar dari _headset_ -nya. Tapi saat sebuah aroma manis yang tidak asing bagi penciumannya, ia segera menoleh. Menemukan sosok yang tidak benar-benar ia tahu siapa tetapi ia kenali wajahnya. Itu yang berdarah manis dan ia beri bekas merah pada lehernya kemarin. Jihoon menghela napas pelan saat menyadari bahwa sosok di sebelahnya tersenyum padanya, "Apa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan kasar.

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan, ia terkekeh kecil setelah itu. "Hai, kau mengenaliku?"

"Ya," Jihoon menghela napas lirih, lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Tapi mulai sekarang, aku hanya akan terus mengenali wajahmu. Hanya wajahmu. Aku tidak ingin tahu siapa kau, karena aku akan terus menghindarimu jika kita kembali bertemu."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku—" Jihoon melepas _headset_ -nya dan menatap Soonyoung, "Anggap kita tidak tahu apapun yang pernah terjadi pada diri kita sebelumnya, karena aku akan bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku akan bersikap seolah kau adalah orang asing. Jangan kembali mengusikku, aku sudah tahu apa yang membuatmu terus mencoba mendekatiku. Jadi cukup untuk saat ini."

"Kau lucu sekali," Soonyoung menggumam tipis. "Seharusnya aku yang mendorongmu menjauh karena kau yang mengusikku lebih dulu."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi. Mulai sekarang, bersikaplah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita."

"Aku tidak mau."

Jihoon mendengus. "Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik," Ia beranjak, mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman. Di manapun, asal tidak di tempatnya tadi dan berada di dekat orang yang tidak ia tahu siapa namanya.

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening, merasa heran akan reaksi Jihoon, tapi ia pikir ia tidak perlu mengejarnya. Ia bisa mendekati si aneh itu lain kali. Dan saat matanya menatap ke bawah, ia menemukan sebuah buku tulisan yang sepertinya tadi ada di pangkuan Jihoon. Ia memungutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, berpikir bahwa ia bisa membukanya nanti di rumah.

 **to be continued.**

Kkeut untuk chapter ini. Ah yeah! Maafkan akuuu *crying* aku pasti lama banget ya updatenya? Maaf banget… minggu pertama aku dituntut fokus UAS, dan minggu berikutnya aku banyak kegiatan. Plus ditambah laptop aku rusak aargh *groans*

Tapi akhirnya aku bisa kejar ini ff sejak kemarin Minggu, yehey! Aku beneran ngebut biar bisa cepet update, maaf banget ya ga bisa panjang panjang huwee aku ngerasa bersalah sama kalian *sobs*

Oh iya, btw, waktu itu ada yang tanya ya maksud M di rated nya itu apa? Ehe tenang aja, M rated ini buat macam kemarin yg cium di leher—atau part ini waktu Jihoon duduk ke pangkuan Soonyoung. Ga ada adegan berlebih sih, Cuma M rated yang begitu. Aman ya, tapi aku ga yakin aja itu pantes di kasih sekedar T karena terlalu jauh menurutku.

Yosh, ya sudah. Review jangan lupa ya!


End file.
